Project Ace
by Pixel.Nightfury
Summary: Transformers Prime- Shockwave has spent years trying to make the perfect predatory flier but only one of his subjects has ever survived. This will not do when Megatron demands he duplicate Project Ace.
1. Chapter 1

**Transformers Belongs To Hasbro**

**Nightfury is owned by Autobot Nightfury**

**Pixel is owned by PixelTheLittlestFembot**

**Chapter 1- Before the Earth Exodus**

Nightfury watched Shockwave work with a certain disdain. The mech was brilliant and there was no changing that, but she found his experiments ludicrous. She, of all people, would know of his sick games. She was so little when she had been brought to this lab but she remembered it well. When she was a sparkling, Nightfury had been with her sire, Jetfire was his name if she remembered correctly. He had wanted to show her Cybertron with his own optics watching out for her. It was not right to keep her underground for so long and never see her own world.

But things had went bad. A squad of Decepticons had stumbled upon the duo during a search for Energon. It was a usual occurrence when the planet was already stripped dry. It was a time of starving and empty tanks. They had assumed that Jetfire knew where to find the Autobot's stash. Nightfury winced as she remembered the sound of her sire being beaten and the bitter memory of the other mechs picking her up and away from the struggling Jetfire. She had assumed that her sire was dead after that but her own struggle had not even started.

Nightfury had been thrown into a world that she did not recognize. She had been so sheltered, so innocent. But war times were no place for the sheltered. The Decepticons had made a swift move to get rid of her. They sold her for a bit of extra energon. She had been sold to science.

Her buyer? Simple, really. It had been Shockwave, who had been rushed into one of his experiments by Megatron. The tests were not ready but the tyrant had not cared. Project Ace had been set in motion with Nightfury being one of the many bots sacrificed in the pursuit of the perfect flying and killing machine. Who better to test the project on than helpless Autobot prisoners? Nightfury had been more valuable to the scientist because she was still a sparkling and her schematics were more suited to the transformation. Her sire had been Jetfire anyways, or at least that was what the Decepticons had told Shockwave.

All I had died during the transformation. Their wings either never worked or crumpled as soon as take-off had been attempted. Most never even got to that point, their sparks giving out during the multiple surgeries, but not Nightfury. No, she had taken each transformation in stride. Her optics and receptors were operated on to be able to capture even a pin drop from either across the room or hallways away, her claws shaved to a razor point, her wings long and strong, and her frame was sleek and aerodynamic. Shockwave had held her on a pedestal as the gem of Project Ace.

Nightfury hated him for what he did to her. The surgeries had taken the toll on the quickly maturing fembot and her psyche had moments of becoming highly unstable if she was upset. Shockwave had affectionately called it her 'beserk mode.' She had spat at the name with malice. She...She was nothing more than a weapon, most of her original armor had been done away with in preparation for the 'superior' armor. Nightfury no longer recognized herself in a reflection. What had she become? Shockwave said perfection. Nightfury said a monster.

It was a fair bet to say Megatron was pleased with her. You would only be half right. He had been most impressed with Shockwave's handy work but he expected more results. So far Nightfury had been the only one to survive the constant barrage of experiments. But Shockwave had gained more knowledge for his next try.

This is where the story starts, with Nightfury watching Shockwave prepare himself for Megatron's arrival. It was common for Megatron to visit but this visit was especially important. He had new orders for the scientist.

"What's so important this time?" Nightfury asked, more curious to if she should disappear for the visit. Megatron had a habit of wanting to examine every inch of her frame. Not to mention Starscream that was more excited to see another seeker-like creature. No, she was no longer a sparkling. She had matured long ago through the long list of experimentation.

"Megatron is increasing his funding. He hopes it will produce more results, such as you. If I have more resources then I will have a greater success percentage." Shockwave explained curtly, organizing the already pristine lab.

"I hardly think it's worth it. I've been here as long as I can remember and the only use you have put me through is experiments and trials. What's the sense of making me like this if he has no use for me?" Nightfury spat back, resentful of his treatment.

"If we send you out now, then the Autobots will know that we have you and you will die under a barrage of retaliation. But if you had a partner or even what seekers call a Trine, you would be unstoppable with Megatron to guide you. I've burned through all the prisoners that I have had in my servos and that is where you come in." Shockwave said. Before Nightfury could continue with her questions, Megatron appeared through the door with Starscream in tow.

"Ah, there you are, Shockwave. It's easy to get lost in this maze you call a lab." Megatron chortled, his chassis taking up a large amount of room. Nightfury glared daggers as Starscream gave her a wink.

"My apologies, Lord Megatron. I assumed Starscream would have been a proper guide, but even I can be wrong." Shockwave stated, bowing to the tyrant. Starscream hissed his disapproval but was promptly put in his place with a glare from Megatron. Nightfury knew it was time for her to leave but her escape was quickly dismissed.

"Nightfury, lovely to see you again. You are looking deadly as ever. How do you feel about a new friend?" Megatron asked, coming close to cup the femme's cheek.

"I think whoever you try to experiment on will die, just like the rest. I am a fluke, at best. Do you really want another bot to be thrown away when Shockwave could easily crack open any knowledge in their processors?" Nightfury growled back. Megatron laughed as her name made sense. She was a bot full of fury.

"That is why Shockwave has been analyzing every bit of your energon and frame to see why you seemed to be the only one suited for his experimentation. Now he will be able to cut down the amount of bots used and hopefully make another one of you." he responded, turning back to the scientist. Shockwave nodded his agreement.

"You are perfect because your energon has a specific mutation that allows the surgeries to be accepted easily. All the others' bodies had rejected the surgery immediately because I did not take in consideration of a certain variable. Those with the energon I need are often fembots who match the requirements. You are the only fembot I had managed to get my servos on since I've only had prisoners to work on and fembots are starting to take underground to preserve our species." Shockwave stated.

"So that's where I come in, huh? You want want me to sniff out a fembot that matches the scent of my energon? But I suppose I can't refuse." she huffed, already walking toward the door. The tracking collar around her neck assured that she would not be running away, especially when it had enough voltage to fry her processor.

"You will not be going alone. Starscream will accompany you for training. When the time is right, you will follow his guidance in the battlefield." Megatron stated, shoving Starscream in her direction. The seeker growled but did not argue. If he was going to have a Trine with this fembot then he would need gain her trust and loyalty. Nightfury sighed, this little escapade was going to be miserable.

"Be careful that the full extent of your powers are not utilized. We want them to think you are an average seeker." Shockwave warned, but even though she was already walking off he knew her sharp receptors had caught his words.

* * *

"So you are under my guidance now, fembot, and I demand perfection in the field." Starscream began to monologue, flying beside the quicker fembot. Nightfury was already starting to tune him out. She already had the scent of her energon in her data banks and was concentrating on finding a familiar source.

An hour went by of Starscream's chatter before Nightfury finally caught the faint scent of something familiar. She had found the proper subject. It would be untrue to say that she was sparkless at finding another subject, but she expected the femme to be older and aggressive. Much like the first time she had met Arcee when she and Cliffjumper had been brought to her "home."

"Do you smell something?" Starscream asked, himself not knowing the scent they were looking for. It was unnecessary since Nightfury already knew her target.

"Yes, it's coming from that way. It's a young scent though, barely matured. There's also another scent. It smells like fresh energon." she stated, flying in that direction.

* * *

Pixel tried desperately to patch the ripped open mech. He was bleeding profusely and his spark pulse was fading fast.

"Please stay with me! We'll make it." the poor medical assistant cried, her servos were drenched in his energon as she had tried to stop the bleeding. The mech gave only a weak groan as he tried to online his optics and tried to get up. Pixel was quick to make him sit down.

The poor fembot had never tried to save a bot on her own! Ratchet had always been there to help her through every situation, but he was gone now. He had left to assist Optimus on the planet they had found. The medic swore he would come back for her but said she needed to stay and make sure that any hurt bot was helped in the mean time.

But this was not what she had been expecting. This mech's abdomen had been cut almost all the way through the middle and she knew there was no way he would pull through. But...but she had to try and save him. The two had become separated from the platoon when they were ambushed. Pixel had just so happened to stumble upon him when trying to find the others, if there was even any others...

Pixel's movements went rigid as she saw his spark fade away through the cracks in his spark chamber. She had lost her first patient. The fembot knew she had tried her best but it did not help the sobs that were pressed through her tiny frame.

* * *

Nightfury watched the delicate fembot cry her spark out over the dead mech. It was a messy scene with energon pooled over the floor and smudged on the fembot. Starscream gulped down his nausea. It was a grotesque and bloody mess.

"Is she the one you smelled or the mech with his energon everywhere?" Starscream asked, their positions hidden in the shadows.

"She's the one. It was a bit hard to tell at first with his scent drenched over her." Nightfury responded, already walking in her direction. She had not expected the fembot to barely more than a child. It made her tank give a twist to know her fate was sealed. Nightfury went unnoticed as she stood over the fembot.

* * *

Pixel's sobs echoed around the ruins. Everything was oblivious to her but her own sorrow. Ratchet had warned her to never take it personal if the bot was lost. But it did not prepare her for this. She was so upset that it took her several moments to even realize that someone had walked up next to her. It gave her a jolt as a servo was placed on her shoulder.

"You know you couldn't save him. Even the greatest medics would not have been able to save him." a cool, feminine voice whispered, another servo coming up to stroke her helm. Pixel quickly tried to wipe her face, smearing the still-fresh energon on her face.

"B-But..." but her words were cut off as the older fembot shushed her.

"You are not at fault. He was weak and could not survive. That is the way things work. You should now how popular death is on this planet." the fembot continued, her arms coming to wrap around the tiny, shaking fembot. Pixel did not know who this fembot was but it was relaxing to feel someone hold her so protectively when her own sorrow had started to swallow her up.

"And I am very sorry that I may be the reason you die." the fembot whispered. Pixel's helm jolted up to look at the fembot as her words reached her. Before she could struggled, the fembot had squeezed an important circuit in her neck. The older fembot held her gently as Pixel passed out in her arms.

* * *

Nightfury tried to shake off the feeling of guilt. She was a trained killer and should feel no sympathy, but this was different. The fembot had not expected her target to be so young and vulnerable. It would be a miracle if she survived even the most basic surgeries.

"Good show, Nightfury. But don't you think you could have been a little more vicious?" Starscream scoffed, showing his annoyance.

"And upset her even more? She was already in the vulnerable state I needed. There was no need to do more than necessary." Nightfury answered, easily scooping the unconscious fembot into her arms.

Starscream looked unhappy but did not continue. They had founded what they had been sent to seek out and Megatron would be sure to be impressed with his leadership. Yes, Megatron would be impressed but not with his SIC. Nightfury would be in place of his flattery.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

It didn't take Nightfury and Starscream long to return to base, even though Nightfury remained in her bipedal mode to carry their target. She counted down the seconds before returning to base, accounting for how much life this little femmeling had before Shockwave stripped it away as he did with her. But what was she to do but obey, as much as she had hated doing so, it was all she knew along with the deadly shock collar keeping her on a short leash.

Stepping into the lab, she paused a moment to stare down at the little femme,

"I am so sorry," she whispered, feeling remorse grip her scarred spark, "May primus show me a way to make it up to you," then, pushing back these tank wrenching feelings, she strode through the lab doors with the same air of confident Shockwave had drilled into her.

"Lord Megatron, behold," Starscream bellowed, alerting their leader and chief scientist to their presence, "The newest addition to Project Ace," guiding his servo, both mechs peered at the stirring femmeling. "Thanks to my superior navigation and leadership skills, coupled with Nightfury's keen sensors, this little femme was easily sort out," Nightfury rolled her optics she she moved to the prepared medical berth, stiffening as she recognized an estranged look in shockwave's single optic,

Though the mech had no mouth component or any other necessary features to construct a faceplate, she had learned early on just what the stoic mech was thinking, having worked with and have been worked on by him.

"Yes, scans are picking up the same mutation. She's perfect," he cooed, petting the poor femme, causing Nightfury to cringe. It only made matters worse when Megatron strode over to observe the young femme, it didn't help said femme was recovering from Nightfury's pinch.

* * *

Pixel had thought all that happened was a bad dream. That she would awake from recharge to find herself surrounded by her team, no one dead and her strange encounter with the strange femme didn't really happen. But as her azure optics slowly onlined, she came to realize that she had awoken in her darkest nightmare; pinned and bound to a berth, Megatron looming over her and a mech she had only heard rumors about scanning her form.

She was about to scream in fear but her vocalizer locked up with fear, only strangled whimpers passed her lips,

"Ah, glad to see you're awake my dear," Megatron smirked, petting the trembling femme, "Well done Nightfury," he glanced over to said femme, who just looked away while leaning against the opposite wall, though she did feeling a little smug when Starscream began to complain when he wasn't thanked for his part in Pixel's capture, as nonexistent as it was,

"Wh...what's going on?" Pixel chirped, finally managing to get her vocalizer to work, though her voice was soft and weak, barely heard by the mechs,

"You should feel honored my dear," Megatron smirked, looking down at the terrified femme, "You are going to be a part of Decepticon history," before Pixel could question the tyrant, she felt a sharp prick and burning heat flowing from her neck tubing before her systems began to shut down. Her frame was completely numb but her optics were still functioning. "Alert me the moment she is ready," was the last thing she heard Megatron utter before her audio receptors shut down, her vision blurring as she watched Shockwave pick up medical tools and components she could only guess we're being added to her.

Her helm was tilted to the side, the last thing she saw was Nightfury, the femme that brought her here, mouth the word 'sorry' before turning away. Then, Pixel's world went black.

* * *

Time seemed to start again as Pixel's systems reactivated from the drug Shockwave had forced into her frame. But her receptors were assaulted with ranging levels of pain, she gasped and tried to move her limbs to elevate the pain, but moving -or there of - only made it worse.

"Don't move. You'll dislodge the implants," came a familiar voice, Pixel moved her helm slightly, only for Nightfury to stop her. The same look of guilt and sympathy painted her silver faceplates, causing confusion in the smaller femme,

"What's happening to me?" she choked, tears leaking down her faceplates. Nightfury did her best to clean the droplets from her cheeks but they persisted.

"Shockwave is making you into the perfect killing flying machine...like he did me," Nightfury admitted, being mindful of the countless cables, tubing and apparatus' hooked into the femme tiny frame; patches of armor missing, revealing her protoform. Her left arm had been removed and replaced with cables and such to implant and upload her new coding into new frame. Her helm had been practically cracked open and littered with cables, lines and wiring. One of her optics had been replaced while the other had yet to be installed along with her audio receptors. Se could only hear Nightfury through the apparatus connected to the side of her helm,

"Why...me?" she gasped, feeling the pain peek again, her eyes looking up to Nightfury, pleading to relieve her of the pain,

"You and I, as well as a few others still on this husk of a planet, have a rare mutation that allow us to survive these torturous experiments...you just gotta stay strong," Nightfury cooed, leaning over to take a medicater, dialing in a higher dosage of a receptor numbing agent,

"You...didn't want to bring me here?" she had to ask; this femme was not cruel as the mechs were, sure she was fearsome in appearance but Pixel could see something the Decepticons lacked: genuine concern,

"If I had a choice, you would be with some Autobot squad off of this rock. Now hold still, I'll give you something to deal with the pain, Shockwave will be back to finish his masterpiece and won't bother with a pain killer. Trust me,"

Nightfury's voice began to slur and fade as the dampener worked through Pixel's systems, numbing everything while her world fell back into a blissful abyss.

* * *

The second time she awoke, Pixel didn't feel the restraints on her limbs. Her chassis felt heavy though as she tried to sit up. Looking down, she gasped at the sight of her servos; her once dainty, rounded servos were now sharp and pointed. Finally feeling the difference in her body, she looked over herself to find her her wheels were gone, replaced with thrusters, her back fins were longer and took more of a wing shape, she even found fins on her arms. Nightfury was right, she was a seeker now.

Suddenly, her sensors went haywire. She was bombarded by smells, sounds, sights and feelings so clear and detailed she felt her processor strain to process it all. Making a pitiful sound caught someone's attention,

"Focus. Your body still isn't used to the upgrade. Just concentrate on my voice," doing as she was asked, Pixel locked onto the voice and slowly, her processor began to push everything else out until only the voice remained. Opening her optic stutters, Pixel looked straight at Nightfury, a soft smile pulling his painted lips. "I'm glad you're alright," she said half-heartedly, know that now he was stuck in the same hell she was,

"What will happen now?" she asked, but simultaneously the 2 picked up 3 different energon scents approaching the lab,

"Looks like Shockwave will make an exhibition of you. A word to the wise, don't move," was all Nightfury said before the doors slid open, revealing shockwave, Megatron and Starscream. Pixel jumped when she heard the beards audible growl rumbling from Nightfury's throat as she walked away with a flick of Shockwave's servo,

"It appears she's survived the process. No scaring, no trauma to the protoform or armor, limbs are intact and no doubt you've helped her adapted to her implants," Shockwave spouted, not even looking at the older femme as he asked, just continuing to prod, grope and examine every inch of Pixel's frame,

"Easy calibration," Nightfury curtly responded, glaring at Megatron and Starscream as they approached the scared femme,

"Excellent work Shockwave. Is the procedure ready for mass production?" Megatron smirked, petting the frightened femme along with cupping Nightfury's cheek, despite her overwhelming urge to bite his fingers off,

"Yes Lord Megatron. Once our newest addition recovers and is fitted with a collar, we can send them both out and 'recruit' perspective candidates," the femmes cringed at the thought of bringing more into this twisted project, the pain still fresh in Pixel's mind while Nightfury's replied in her head,

"Starscream. Remain here while Shockwave and I discuss strategy. You are capable of such a simple task?" Megatron quipped, pulling a growl from the aggravated seeker,

"Need I remind you, my lord, it was I who found this little subject and returned her to you," he hissed, only to cower back in the presence of Megatron's glare and cannon,

"As I recall, Nightfury was the one who found the femme and returned her here, you were supervising her. Question me again, and termination will feel like paradise after I'm through with your insubordination," he growled, turning to leave the cramped lab with Shockwave in tow, never uttering a word.

Starscream growled at the prospect of 'babysitting' recruits but his mood lightened at the sight of the 2 femmes; Nightfury returned to her place beside Pixel, pulling the shaken femme into an embrace, resting her chin on Pixel's helm and wrapping an arm around her; oh the thoughts that bombarded his mind. Pixel was a particular interest for him, he loved petit femmes, but when he tried to approach, Nightfury hissed,

"Back off. She's recovering," the older femme growled, nuzzling the younger femme like a cyber wolf to its cub. Funny enough, Pixel nuzzled back in response, much like a cub to its mother,

"You do not order me femme, now stand aside," he ordered, but Nitfury merely stood before him definitely, she was only slightly taller than him but her posture and glare would make any bot shrink a foot or 2. But Starscream was stubborn, or an idiot, taking the collar controls from a nearby bench and zapped Nightfury,

Pixel screamed as she watched the thrashing femme claw and hiss from the pain the collar was inflicting in her neural circuitry. Once Starscream was au the femme was down, he swiftly crossed the way straight to Pixel, who tried to put as much distance between the mech and herself as she could, but her systems were still calibrating from the surgery and her legs couldn't hold her weight, causing her to collapse at the mech's pedes,

"Ah, you look better sitting at my feet, little femme," he smirked, kneeling down to get a better look at her, but her pained whimpers had an all too destructive effect on a certain femme.

Faster than either could register, Starscream was thrown across the room so hard his wings dented on impact. Scrambling up, pushing the stinging pain from his wings back to take on whoever did that, only to stare wide eye at...a demon.

A strange aura of pure rage and aggression whafted off of Nightfury, painting her in a flaming hue. Her gold optics blazed like a smelters pit and her fangs seemed to grow. A bellowing roar echoed through the lab as she charged. Starscream could only just get out of her clutches but still sustaining injuries. Backed into a corner, Starscream shuddered as a look of pure delight grace the femme's faceplates but anger radiated from her optics as she closed in. Her razor servo raised high, ready for the kill when suddenly Shockwave rushed in and managed to wrestle Nightfury away from Starscream and restrained but she continued to thrash and tug at her bounds,

"What is going on here!" Megatron roared, storming in to see Starscream with superficial injuries, Nightfury growling and hissing like a rapid cyber cat, and Pixel cowering in the corner,

"My Lord! The femme is defective! She attacked me without provocation!" Starscream bellowed, pointing an accusing finger at the enraged femme, only hissing in response,

"Unlikely. Nightfury's berserk mode only occurs when she is angered. You must've angered her," Shockwave moved over to his work bench to retrieve a nasty looking needle with some strange liquid within,

"She was helping me!" Pixel cried, fearing what was within the needle, but what peeked the Con's curiosity was how Nightfury reacted to the little femme; she stopped thrashing and hissing and simply looked at Pixel, "Starscream was advancing on me, he shocked her to get to me,"

Megatron glared at Starscream for his stupidity and his lack of restraint, sending him off before turning back to Shockwave and the femmes, seeing the mech's keen interest in the 2,

"It would appear that using Nightfury's energon to stabilize the little femme's upgrades has formed some kind of bond...an unexpected switch to control Nightfury's berserk mode," Shockwave stated, letting Nightfury go and allowing Pixel to hug the calming femme, "I must look into this,"

"Do so, then prepare them for their first mission. They are to scout energon in the eastern sector," Megatron ordered, smirking at the femmes before leaving. Shockwave guided the 2 femmes to a berth and began his tests. Not once did the pair release each others' servos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Transformers Belongs To Hasbro**

**Chapter 3**

**"**Nightfury has been unstable since her surgeries were complete and that was my reasoning for the collar. But our newest addition can calm her in even her worst of rages. It's quite astounding. My tactics differed this time and her mental stability is assured. The new one may not have the ferocity of Nightfury but I did manage to enhance her sense of smell. Nightfury is the fighter, she is the tracker. They are a pair. The little one just lacks energon lust." Shockwave explained to Megatron while they discussed the two femmes.

"I am not concerned, Shockwave. I actually find it a bit funny. The little one has new prowess and she's still too meek to make use of it. It will be fine. Nightfury is teaching her to fly at the moment and the new femme is a good grounding for her. Nightfury needed a companion that could keep up with her and form an attachment. Though, I do want to speak with the little femme before they leave to Energon scout." Megatron responded, smirking as he sipped his high-grade energon. It would be a good first mission for the newly grouped trine. Starscream was still on his list but the three needed to learn to work together, or else feel his wrath.

"Of course, Lord Megatron, but Starscream is the one that worries me. He is not fit to lead my creations. They need someone that will make good use of their powers. Your second-in-command is highly illogical and will endanger them." the scientist said, expressing his concern.

"He may be illogical but he is brilliant in his own way. They will eventually learn to come to an understanding if he can stop his useless lust for leadership." the tyrant replied.

* * *

"You got to keep your wings flexed if you're going to keep in the air, Pixie! Keep your thrusters going or you're going to lose altitude." Nightfury commanded, watching Pixel's attempts from the ground. Pixel did as she was told and her erratic floating seemed to stabilize. She waved happily down at her new sister. The little femme was finally getting the hang of it!

Nightfury smiled as she watched her land. She felt proud that she could help her learn so quickly. It was strange how she had never had anything to care for but her own well-being. Now she had another femme to protect and teach. The feeling of importance was so new to her.

"Did I do okay? My wings are still a little sore so it's hard to keep them flexed for long..." Pixel said softly, landing and flexing her wings back and forth.

"Don't worry about it, sweety. You're doing great and you're a natural. Shockwave may be a glitch but he's good at what he does. It usually takes a Decepticon the first few years of their lives to figure out how to do it right. But Shockwave made us to be able to fly after the first few days." Nightfury assured her, gently petting her helm. Pixel beamed up at her. The older femme returned her smile but grimaced slightly as she caught sight of her charge's collar. It was her wish that she would never learn it's sting.

"That's great, but teaching time is over. We are about to head out." Starscream growled. He had been watching from the shadows, a little nervous to get too close to Nightfury. The two had smelled him hours ago.

"Hmph, and you're the lead again? A poor choice, I think." Nightfury huffed, turning away from him to massage the sore circuits in Pixel's back. The smaller femme had not asked her to but the elder knew how sore they were. She had been through it all.

"Where are we going? I heard something about scouting." Pixel asked, her optics closed as the pain left her back.

"We are tracking down energon. It's our job to sniff it out so the vehicons can dig it out. Your nose is sharper so you'll be able to pinpoint the exact spot to break into the surface. Starscream and I are the speed and strength. If Autobots come we'll be the ones to k-" but Nightfury did not finish her sentence. A look of horror had swiftly covered Pixel's face. The elder femme felt awful as tears began to well up in her charge's optics. She knew her new companion was an Autobot formerly but Pixel still thought she was one.

"I don't want to hurt them! I'm an Autobot, not a Decepticon!" Pixel cried, shaking her helm repeatedly.

"Get over it. You are no longer one of them, femme. Do you honestly think they would take you back after what Shockwave has done to you? They would take you apart for research." Starscream hissed, advancing on her. Nightfury was quick to put herself between them.

"Back off, Screamer. She's a energon scout, not a fighter. The femme won't have a reason to kill an Autobot. That's our jobs." Nightfury snapped, her servos clawed and ready to rip into him. The moment was tense until Megatron and Shockwave appeared. Pixel was quick to hide behind her protector.

"Enough! If you two bicker one more time, I swear I will make sure all of you pay." Megatron growled, his posture intimidating and daring anyone to question him. Nightfury was furious but relaxed her pose, she knew better than to test him.

"Then tell Starscream to stop instigating us. Pixel has been through enough these few days to have Starscream rubbing her lost life in her face." she hissed, glaring daggers at the other seeker. Shockwave himself was glaring at Starscream. He had created these fembots.

"You will follow his lead without question. The three of you need to be unified or you will all die. Until more are created, the three of you are the only ones of your kind. If the Autobots catch wind of our scheme, they will do everything in their power to deactivate you." the tyrant warned, looking each of them in the optics. Starscream looked pretty smug at his words, he would get to lead.

"I...I refuse to kill Autobots!" Pixel suddenly yelled, her wings were thrown back and taking an offensive posture. Megatron watched her for a moment before reacting.

"Then don't, femme. That job belongs to Nightfury and in rare chances, even Starscream. You are naive to think they will see you the same. They won't even recognize you. Just follow your orders and you will live, scout." he explained, his voice soft but commanding. Pixel's wings drooped in defeat. She knew it was useless to argue with him but at least she would not have to take a life.

Nightfury moved her talons ceaselessly. Death was what she was made for. She was happy that her charge would be spared from taking her own kind but she also felt a pang in her spark. The older femme could have been so much more, but instead she was used to kill. In her childhood, Shockwave had trained her by letting her loose in a prisoner's cell. A shiver ran down her spine as she remembered energon splashed across the walls of the cell. Now it seemed like a sick joke that she had pulled an Autobot under her wing, protecting her like a spark-sister.

"You heard, Lord Megatron! I am in charge and it's time to head out." Starscream ordered, his helm held high as he strutted past them. A growl grumbled in Nightfury's throat but she obeyed, pulling Pixel along by her servo.

* * *

Nightfury noticed Pixel's winces as they darted across the sky. She knew it hurt but they were almost there. The scent of hidden energon excited her senses and she definitely knew the same went for her small partner. This job was much too easy for the new trine. They would be on their way back home before they knew it, at least they thought.

A growl ripped through her throat as a blast came inches from her face, only narrowly avoiding it at the last minute. Nightfury was quick to grab Pixel and take cover by a nearby ruin. Starscream was smart enough to follow.

"Slag it, the Autobots already found this deposit, Starscream. They must have spotted us." the female seeker nearly hissed, looking over her charge to make sure another blast had not hit her. Pixel's optics were huge. It made her sick that her own side had fired upon her. But she was not considered an Autobot any longer...

"So? We take it! You are more than a match for those idiots! You simply go into your berserk mode and take care of them." Starscream growled, his patience running thin. They would follow his orders or he would see to it that they were punished. But a voice drew his attention away from the two.

"Come out, Decepticons. You are in a restricted area. If you do not want to be deactivated, come out with your servos in the air." a loud, commanding voice demanded. Nightfury peered over to see someone that looked familiar. She couldn't put her digit on it, but he stuck in her processor like tar.

"Ha! You have no idea who you're dealing with." Starscream snorted back, standing up only to have another shot barely miss his helm. Nightfury had to give it to whoever this mech was, he was a good shot. The ignorant seeker was quick to shove his helm back down.

"That was your last warning, Decepticon. You have a minute before we come over and put you out of your misery." the Autobot growled, his own wings stretched out. A flying Autobot? He was looking more familiar by the second.

Pixel cowered in her spot. She had been a medic, not a fighter! The little one did not even know how to put up a decent fight. Her tank clenched and she thought she would be sick. Her fright was starting to have it's effect on Nightfury. The female seeker tried to suppress the urge but it boiled up like magma. Her optics grew bright and her talons were cutting into the wall she had a hold on.

Jetfire watched the ruin carefully for any movement. He had been on patrol when he had spotted the three Decepticons. There were only a handful of flier Autobots and he was the last of them., so it had been easy to determine friend or foe. From what he could see from his perch, there was two femmes and a mech. They had been fast, faster than anything he had ever seen. But he would take care of them with no qualms. The loss of his daughter had hardened him.

The rest of his men were starting to catch on to the commotion. There was about fifteen of the mechs and they all looked ready to rip into any Decepticon that dared to come close. But sadly their gusto was quickly crushed as a tall femme sprinted from her hidden spot. She looked like a golden-opticed demon as she blazed a path to the awaiting mechs.

Pixel covered her receptors as she heard the screech of metal ripping from it's frame. She had seen how powerful Nightfury could be, but it even that had been restrained to a thrashing of Starscream. Unfortunately for the femme, her sharp receptors picked up every scratch and scream. She could even hear the splatter of energon across the floor. The femme felt even sicker as she saw the gleeful look on Starscream's face. He was enjoying the blood bath.

Energon dripped off Nightfury's talons as she pried them out of the offline mech. Only a few mechs remained but they had already ran out of fear. Her optics darted around ceaselessly as she tried to pinpoint another victim.

"Enough, you monster! I won't let you keep doing this!" Jetfire bellowed, his arm turning into a blaster and it trained on Nightfury. The femme looked so familiar but it was not matter, he would take care of her. A cruel smirk curled the seeker's features as she advanced on the mech. Jetfire cringed as Nightfury licked a bit of the energon left on her talons. This thing was a monster!

"Nightfury! Please, please stop! Don't kill anymore!" Pixel finally sobbed, daring to come out from her spot. Tears poured from her optics as she took in the scene of scattered limbs. Jetfire froze up at the small femme's words. Night...Nightfury? That was his sparklings name!

Something seemed to click in Nightfury's processor and the edge was lost from her optics. A quick glance around the scene told her that she had been triggered once more. Her face crinkled as she noticed the energon on her servos. But it was Pixel's face that caught her attention. The poor dear looked terrified and Nightfury was quick to walk her way.

"Nightfury? Nightfury! Is that you? It's me, Jetfire!" the older mech yelled, his optics wide. This monster was his daughter! She looked so different but there was no mistaking her expression. It was so similar to his own!

Nightfury stiffened as she heard him call out her name. It suddenly clicked why the mech looked so familiar. Past memories floated through her processor and she shook them quickly away. She...she didn't want him to see her like this...

Jetfire watched hopelessly as Nightfury scooped up the smaller femme and was chewed out by the other mech who looked suspiciously like Starscream. He stared dumbfounded as the trine flew away. What had happened to make her this way? He would have to tell Optimus.

Nightfury tuned Starscream out as they flew back. She had taken care of the Autobots and secured the deposit for Megatron, but Starscream was not satisfied. He had wanted her to kill the mech that had dared to shoot at him. It was nonsense to her. But she did not want to tell him why she refused to do so. Right now she was concerned with getting back to their "master."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

Upon returning to base, the reluctant trine reported their success to a very happy megatron, but the moment they left their master's sight, Starscream ripped into Nightfury. In his rant about disobeying her commanding officer and superior flier was drowned out, but She did catch the seeker warble off about how his ex-partner would've deserved what he got if Nightfury had not been stopped by Pixel, but the moment he tried to discipline Pixel, Nightfury hissed and sent the seeker running,

"I'm sorry Night, I'm the reason you got in trouble," Pixel whimpered, sitting on their shared berth - one of Starscream's ideas of saving space and his own little fantasy,

"Don't be. There was enough death in those ruins for anyone to stomach, no one else had to die," she replied, sitting on the berth side, her tense form relaxing as she reflected over what she had done and what she was about to have done. Pixel watched the older femme, but a question was itching the back of her processor, something just seemed off,

"That mech...the flying Autobot...did you know him?" the question slipped out before she could stop it, crawling over to Nightfury and leant on her back, resting her helm on her shoulder and looping her arms around her neck. Pixel wasn't sure what compelled her to do it but it just seemed right. She could feel Nightfury tense at the question, she must've known him if she made such a reaction to him,

"I...did, a long time ago...I thought he was dead," Nightfury replied, her voice lower than normal, almost strained,

"Who was he? This Jetfire?" Now her curiosity peaked, Nightfury had once told her she never saw the outside of Shockwave's lab, yet she knew this mech. Sensing her hesitance, Pixel nuzzled the side of her helm, another instinct meant to soothe the rage driven femme, and it seemed to have worked,

"He...he's my sire," now that was a shock, Pixel never thought the mech could be her father, though it did explain why she was so tall, obviously getting that line of code from her sire,

"You're an Autobot too?" she asked, staring in disbelief,

"I was taken from him when I was a sparkling, he wanted to show me Cybertron but he never thought the Cons would attack so far into Iacon," she explained, before something Pixel never thought she'd ever see in the strong femme; tears. Looking at Nightfury, she saw fresh tears rolling down her faceplates, her face plates never scrunched up with emotion but remained frozen while tears flowed, "I always thought he had passed into the well, reasonable enough since he never came for me...why didn't he find me if he was alive?... Maybe then, we could've been spared,"

"Maybe he tried," looking up, Nightfury turned to Pixel. The little femme pulled her around before wiping her tears away, "Maybe he was lied to as well, told you had died so he wouldn't find you. The look on his faceplates when I called your name, it was relief...he was happy you were alive,"

"No. He called me a monster...that's what I am," Nightfury looked away from the innocent femme only to be brought back by her dainty servos,

"No, you're not. You're Nightfury, my friend, and I want you to be happy," Pixel smiled, "We're both Autobots, we may look different now because we were taken by the enemy and experimented, but our base code will always be Autobot. We shouldn't be here,"

"Pixel. What you're suggesting will only bring pain. Slag, it's worthy of the DJD hunting you down and making you pay for thinking in such a way," that very thought caused the purple seeker to pull her smaller pink/blue trine mate into her arms, "No way, I can't let that happen to you,"

"But maybe your sire could help us. If we go far away, Megatron won't be able to find us," Nightfury could see the hope in e little femme's optics and just couldn't bring herself to say no. She had not learned that once branded a Decepticon, there was no going back; they would be treated differently, by both Autobots and Decepticons. Autobots would see them as fakes, spies for Megatron trying to infiltrate their ranks or assassinate officials from within. Decepticons would see them as traitors, either bringing them in for the malicious Tarn to deal with them or even Megatron himself to deal with. No, the thought of this small femme being subjected to such prejudice made Nightfury's tank turn, but it was what she wanted,

"Alight. I'll try and cause a distraction long enough for use to escape from here, we will then find some Autobot soldiers to take us to Jetfire. I pray he listens, he has witnessed what we can do," she replied, her spark warming at the sight of Pixel's joyful smile.

It was official. They were to escape, tonight.

* * *

After meeting with Megatron and receiving their new mission, Starscream lead the femmes out to scout for more energon. He hadn't noticed the femmes conversing as to how they were making their escape all the more easier, with a bonus: blaming their capture on Starscream.

Arriving in the ruin of Polyhelix, Pixel and Nightfury picked up the strong scent of energon below their pedes. But before they could alert the vehicons to come and mine the site, Nightfury picked up Autobots nearby, and they were closing in. Squeezing Pixel's shoulder alerted the femme to the approaching bots, which she too picked up, and awaited Nightfury's signal,

Before they knew it, the Autobots were on them. The vehicons took cover and managed to lay some cover fire while Nightfury ran into battle. Locking with a tall brute of a mech, she placed their plan in motion,

"I don't want to fight, we need your help," she hissed, coming in close to the brute class mech's audio receptors,

"Why should I believe you con?" he hissed, his face guard moving as he spoke,

"Because, my partner and I were bots, experimented on. If you take us to Jetfire, I promise to pass on vital information on Decepticon operations in this area, as well as the names of those Shockwave killed in his sick experiments," she replied,

"Nightfury! What the slag are you doing?! Kill him already!"Starscream's shrill cry echoed over the battle field,

"If you come with us, in cuffs, I'll see what I can do," he grunted, watching Her nod in agreement. He watched her glance over to a smaller bot, half her size, peek from behind cover. With one nod, the little femme rushed out onto the field, her servos changing in to medical grade blades, pretending to run into battle to aid Nightfury,

"Make this convincing," Nightfury pulled back, giving the mech an opening. Slam! His fist drove into her tanks, gasping from the slight pain before force her body to collapse,

"Nightfury!" Pixel cried, playing along. Starscream watched as she tried to defend her team mate but was struck as well, not hard though, but she faked stasis,

"Men! Fall back! Take the femmes!" the mech cried, slinging Nightfury over his shoulder and another of his men grabbed Pixel, fleeing the battle. Pixel cracked her optic stutters open a touch to see Starscream cursing and ranting to the vehicons, blaming them for their capture.

* * *

As promised, the femme fliers were brought into an underground Autobot bunker in cuffs. Many of the bots within murmured as to why femmes were cuffed and why they were fliers, but all of that drowned out when a mech walked out and spotted Nightfury. His optics grew wide and he howled a terrified scream,

"DEMON! SPAWN OF UNICRON! RUN BEFORE IT LOSES IT!" he shrieked, pushing past other mechs standing around, some drew their weapons, training them on Nightfury. Pixel was spooked by the outburst and huddled close to the femme's side, now fearful on the guns trained on them,

"What in primus name is going..." Jetfire walked into the main chamber to find the last 2 he would ever see again, stopping short as he recognized them, "Nightfury? What are you doing here?" he asked, staring in disbelief, as were many others,

"Trading information for freedom...if we could speak in private," she asked, her expression unchanged but her grip on Pixel as she sensed danger, her rage boiling and her scanners picked up every weapon trained on them. Pixel sensed her anxiety and feared a blood bath would ensure if she didn't do something,

"Night, it's okay. We're not in danger," Pixel whispered, watching as her partner's frame relaxed somewhat, her feral look slowly fading from her optics,

"Very well. Leave them with me soldier; I know what they are capable of," Jetfire nodded to the mech who, thought reluctant, allowed the femmes to walk past him and into a separate room. The moment the door closed, Jetfire cautiously removed their cuffs. Pixel said thank you to the kind mech but as he removed Nightfury's, she said nothing. "Night...you've grown so much," he sighed, looking at the femme who was once no bigger than his knee joints, but now she reached his collar plating, her once innocent optics now blazing gold like a smelters pit,

"Are you willing to help us for this information?" she asked, pushing past the subject,

"Night please, talk to me," Jetfire begged, moving up to his daughter, Pixel watched on as sure tried to connect with his sparkling,

"We are, we're talking business. Are you willing to help us in return for this information?" she asked again, avoiding the mech,

"Primus! Nightfury, what happened to you? What did those cons do to my little seekerling, the same who wanted to be an artisan?!" he demanded but became stunned when the same femme tripped him and pinned him to the ground, her optics ablaze with anger,

"She was taken from the one mech who she thought could protect her! She spent her years suffering in a freak's lab while she believed her sire would miraculously return from the dead to save her, that maybe even his friends and comrades would save her!" Pixel could sense the anger in her voice, running forward to stop her only to freeze. A drop of blue lubricant dripped onto Jetfire's white faceplate. He stared up to see the once angered, deadly femme staring down with fearful and tired optics, tears falling as she stared at him, "A youngling who believed all she loved was lost...and all she would ever know was pain and death...I wished and prayed...but no one heard..." more tears fell as her frustration and anger turned to depression and sadness. Her frame became limp as Jetfire sat up, watching almost transfixed as his sparkling cried,

"Nightfury..." Pixel began to feel her partners pain through their strange sisterly bond, her own tears blooming on the corners of her optics,

"And only after I have done so much harm...dragging an innocent into this world of pain...Primus only now heeds my plea, sending me back to my sire...a monster," the moment that word left her vocaliser, Jetfire pulled himself to his knees and snatched Nightfury into a tight embrace. His spark reached out to hers, re-establishing the old broken bond they once held,

"Oh my child, I tried. Primus knows I tried to find you," he whispered, cradling her close, "I abandoned my restraint and hunted down the mech's who took you, then those who sold you, I searched and searched...but I had to believe Megatron's lies, saying you were with your carer...I swore they would pay, every last one of them. But seeing you, working for them and killing your fellow mechs...I almost off lined," pulling back, he stared into those unfamiliar familiar optics, finally seeing the sparkling he had lost, "I know I can't make up for the years you suffered, but knowing your alive gives me hope," his smile did her in. All restraint, the walls she enforced around her spark dissolved allowing her spark to spring out and grasp her sire's, holding for dear life as she latched onto him, burying her helm into his chassis.

Pixel now felt a little out of place. This was a moment for Nightfury and Skyfire but as she stood to leave them in peace, she felt an arm grab hers. Looking back, she saw Nightfury in a little so unfamiliar to the stoic femme, her bright optics staring at her, begging the smaller femme not to leave as she pulled her close. Nightfury must've said something to Jetfire or the large mech simply knew from her reaffirmed bond, he welcomed the little bot into the embrace.

It had remained like that until everyone calmed could speak properly again. Pixel and Nightfury plotted all the energon locations they had picked up while on other missions, what Decepticons could use to cripple their resistance and some projects Shockwave was working on.

Despite only just reuniting, Jetfire programmed an Autobot signel in a small transport to get both Pixel and Nightfury off of the planet and to the only other bot he trusted with their well being - Optimus Prime. They had received a message from the Autobot commander and being that he had a small team, the femmes would be able to help. Jetfire had even accepted Pixel as his own; she had explained her noble father had enlisted her at a young age to apprentice under Ratchet and he saw thesadness in her optics when she spoke of her father. The smile spread across her face plates when he offered to be a surrogate sire was a sight to see.

But the moment their ship was to leave, the Decepticons attacked,

"Nightfury! Take Pixel and go!" Jetfire cried, pulling his men back into thehidden tunnels. Now fearful for her father's safety, he simplykissed her helm and Pixel's, silently promising they would meet again.

Fighting through the Decepticon forces was like a dream come true for Nightfury; turning berserk and slicing through all in their way will deadly grace, holding Pixel close to her as they finally reachedtheir ship but just as the hatch closed, Nightfury froze,

There, in the middle of the chaos was the last mech she wanted to see, flanking Megatron as he surveyed the retreating Autobot forces. Megatron had seen the ship fly off, turning to the con in question,

"Were they on the transport?" he grumbled, not please with what had occurred,

"Yes My lord," the deep baritone voice passed the plates forming his mask, watching patiently as Megatron roared and killed fleeing bots,

"Find them Tarn, put them in the list but do NOT kill them, they are too valuable. Punish them if you must...not too badly thought," Megatron hissed, leaving Tarn to regroup with his men. He was looking forward to this hunt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Transformers Belongs To Hasbro**

**Nightfury Belongs To Autobot Nightfury**

**Pixel Belongs To PixelTheLittlestFembot**

**Chapter 5- Before the Kids**

"What do you mean more are coming, Optimus? I thought there was no one else to come." Ratchet asked, astounded at the thought of more Autobots aiding them in the coming battle. Arcee and Cliffjumper exchanged a look. The thought made them ecstatic but why did Optimus look so nervous? Bulkhead was too busy throwing his servos up triumphantly, along with Bumblebee.

"Yes, we are lucky enough to be gaining more servos for this coming task. But I must speak to you all before the two arrive. They are...different as Jetfire has pointed out to me. He trusts them with his very life, but they are an interesting story..." Optimus said, trailing off at the end. The tension in the air instantly heightened.

"Give it to us straight, Prime. What should we be knowing?" Cliffjumper asked, a familiar grin on his face but a hint of worry lingered.

"The two...were captured by the Decepticons and taken to Shockwave. One has been there since she was a sparkling and subjected to an amount of abuse that I dare not speak of. Her sire is Jetfire and they were recently reunited since her being kidnapped at a young age. The Decepticons had a project that we are still looking into but hundreds of Autobots have been sacrificed during the process. Nightfury is the the femme's name. She was the only one to survive the experiments but it has left her emotionally unstable and developed a sort of rage mode. There is no need to worry about her now that she is out of Megatron's servos. The other is an Autobot. I am afraid to say that Ratchet knows her all too well." Optimus said, his optics turning to Ratchet. The older medic looked instantly worried.

"Nightfury was forced to capture another bot for this project after Shockwave was able to perfect it. Her name is Pixel and your assistant, Ratchet. She is fine but she does not look like you remember. Her processor is still the same but her chassis has been molded to fit the project. The project was named Project Ace because it was created to create the perfect seeker, from my understanding. They are quick, agile, bright, and their senses have been heightened to an alarming degree." Optimus finished, watching each of their faces.

"And you're bringing them here?! They are probably programmed to seek you out and kill! What are you thinking? They may have once been Autobots but they have been warped!" Arcee blurted, appalled that their leader could be so foolish. Even if Pixel wasn't much of a threat, this Nightfury femme was unpredictable.

Ratchet looked sadder than the bots had ever seen him. He remembered when had first laid optics on the fragile femme.

* * *

_"He wants me to do what?!" Ratchet blurted, turning away from cleaning his medical apparatus'. The young bot gulped, not wanting to incite the medic's wrath._

_"Her father was a high-ranking officer and you know all available cadets must be enlisted. But he wanted her to apprentice under you, Ratchet. The mech thought it would be safer for her." the bot tried to reason, knowing the youngling would be here any second. His words caused Ratchet to slam down what he was holding._

_"Safer? SAFER?! There is nothing safe about what I do! Bots like I risk our lives everyday to help any downed soldiers that need our help. This puts us right in harms way! I don't care if this mech is high-ranking, I won't train his brat." Ratchet yelled, his optics narrowed __angrily._

_Before the bot could try to respond, a young cadet made her way in. It was obvious that the Autobot council had decided to lower the age rate again by looking at her. Her helm cast down and her optics looked everywhere except at the medic._

_"I was told to find you, Ratchet, sir. My father said I was to...be your apprentice. I mean, if that's okay with you..." she mumbled, her words barely audible. The mech and Ratchet exchanged a look as she stood there nervously._

_"No, it's not okay! You can take your tiny aft back to your father and tell him I refuse to be bossed around! One blast and you'd be offline, useless to anyone." Ratchet growled, stomping forward to glare down at her. The femme's optics went wide as she tilted her helm up to him._

_"B-But..."_

_"NO BUTS! Get marching. Now!" he boomed, a digit pointed forcefully at the door. The femme was out of there before he had the chance to yell again. The medic huffed and turned back to finish his work._

_"She can't go back to her father, Ratchet... He was killed and they found his helm impaled upon a stake outside of Iacon. It was his last request for her to train under you so that she could help bots in need. He didn't want her to be a scout and end up like Bumblebee." the other mech grumbled before he to walked out of the room. Ratchet stood in silence as he processed the information. The femme didn't have a sire to go back to and likely no carer. She was alone in this war and damn it if he didn't feel bad for yelling. He knew that he would have to go after her._

_It took several moments to find the femme but the sound of stifled sniffles and whimpers tipped him off to her location. Ratchet cleared his throat as he came close. The femme had been sitting on a bench outside of the medical institute. She was a little more than surprised when he sat beside her, a gentle servo on her back._

_"I...I didn't know about your situation, cadet. You have no idea how many mechs and femmes try to force their sparkling on me. I'm not a babysitter, I'm a medic. It's not an easy job, in fact, it's one of the most dangerous and stressful. You have to hold a bot's life in your servos and try everything you have." Ratchet muttered, awkwardly pulling the youngling into his side. He had no children and was not use to calming one. The femmling seemed to calm a little, raising her helm to wipe away the tears._

_"I..I just miss him...s-so badly that it hurts... He always wanted me to be a medic, one that would useful and save people. I don't know if I'll be great, but I know I would never give up until I did become great. I don't want you to coddle me. I just want a teacher." she whimpered, snuggling closer to the embrace. Ratchet could not help but smile. He remembered saying something similar when trying to earn an apprenticeship._

_"Fine, I'll give you a shot but I won't be easy on you! When I say jump-"_

_"I say, how high?" she finished, a smile starting to form at the hardened mech. Ratchet was shocked for a minute but surprisingly found himself returning the smile._

_"What's your name, kid?" he asked, holding out his servo._

_"Pixel, sir. My name is Pixel."_

* * *

No, no matter what had happened to his little apprentice, she was still an Autobot and he was sure her partner would be no different. He regretted ever leaving her behind in the first place but he had all intentions of returning for her when it was safe.

"We will treat them like any other Autobot. They may look different but they will always have the coding of an Autobot. I will run all psychological tests needed to evaluate their mindset." Ratchet interrupted, cutting off Arcee's rant. The others looked a little ashamed of their doubts.

"Ratchet is right. They intentionally sought Jetfire so they could escape their captures. We need to show them that the Autobots are still their family. I will make sure that they are still trustworthy and will shoulder the responsibility that accompanies the two." Optimus agreed. Arcee still looked doubtful but Cliffjumper laid a calming servo on her shoulder.

_***Optimus, do you come in?***_

Optimus put a digit to his receptor as he acquired the com signal. The signal told him it was the one called Nightfury

_***I am here. Are you close to Earth's orbit?***_

_***Yeah, we're getting close. Pixie keeps going on about Ratchet so I hope he's excited to see her. Did you...explain the situation?***_

_***Of course, they are hesitant but will accept you into the fold. Ratchet is just as excited to see his apprentice.***_

_***Great, that's good to hear. We've been through a lot, Prime. We just need a place to be accepted and we will help you in any way you need.***_

_***I understand, Nightfury. Just give them time. Just keep your temper in check.***_

_***Understood, but it won't be a problem as long as we are not threatened. We are getting close and I got to land this thing. I'm sending coordinates now. See you in a nano-click***_

"Was that the femmes?" Cliffjumper asked, excited to see what the buzz was all about. Optimus nodded as Ratchet was already starting up the warp-gate.

* * *

Nightfury stood outside the ship along with Pixel. She had landed the ship without much trouble and was enjoying the landscape. Though it was a bit...dry. But that did not stop her from smiling at the innocent smile on her sister's lips. They were finally safe, away from Shockwave and his prying digits. This would be their new home and she would reclaim her title as an Autobot. Even her sister would get to be reunited with her teacher.

"Nightfury, thank you. Without you, we would still be stuck with those horrible mechs." Pixel thanked, hugging her sister around the middle. She only came up to her waist but she tried her best.

"Pixie, if you hadn't come along, I'd still be ripping mechs apart for training. Everything is going to be okay now. No one will ever hurt us again." Nighfury whispered, scooping her into her arms. The femmes giggled and chatted until the warp-gate opened.

Optimus was the first to step through, his smile welcoming. Second was Ratchet, already looking for his apprentice. Third was Arcee who was quickly followed by Cliffjumper. Bumblebee stayed behind so that Ratchet could go and Bulkhead was the last to go.

Pixel looked sheepishly at the mech who trained her. She knew she looked so different now and she was afraid he wouldn't accept her. Nightfury gave her a gentle push forward after setting her down. The purple seeker knew that the medic would re-accept her sister. To be honest, Pixel didn't look that scary. Ratchet was caught off guard by their appearance, knowing that though they were very altered, their frames were a scientific masterpiece. It did not stop him from scooping his apprentice up and holding her like he would his own child.

Nightfury smiled at the sight, already missing the sire that she had left behind. She hoped to one day reunite with him. He had showed her what she had been missing all these long years. She swore to one day return, or perhaps Jetfire coming to this planet for them to start over. It was a rather attractive planet.

Arcee looked on edge, but Cliffjumper gave her a hard pat on the back. The force caused her to almost stumble.

"Calm down, Cee. They're perfectly fine. See? Even Ratchet thinks they're okay." he laughed as Arcee glared at him.

"He thinks Pixel is okay. What about the big, purple one? Even Optimus says she has a rage issue." she growled back, slapping his servo away.

"I'm perfectly capable of controlling it. It only happens if I am distressed, feel in danger, or Pixel is in danger. That won't happen here, I promise. We just want peace." Nightfury explained, not wanting to fight with these bots. They needed to get along.

"She speaks the truth, Arcee. They have been through a lot and I'm sure they want to settle in. Rest would do us all well before Megatron finally does show up." Optimus ordered, leading the group back through the gate. Pixel's gaze seemed to stay on the leader.

"Pixie, you're staring at his aft." Nightfury whispered, laughing as her sister's optics went huge. The older femme squeezed her shoulder as they went through. She was finally somewhere she could be happy, but Nightfury could not allow herself to relax. The memory of Tarn's gaze as they had left had imprinted itself in her processor. No matter how hard she tried, the monster would not leave her thought. He was a hunter and the best at his job. What if he found them here? Her grip on her sister tightened. Surely Megatron would not have them killed but Tarn had a way of making you wish for death. Nightfury remembered her first run in with the mech when she was very young and still feral from the experiments. She had been about ten in Earth years at the time.

* * *

_Tarn walked through the halls of Shockwave's laboratory as he searched for the scientist. His t-cog had went out again and he needed a replacement. Rumors had spread that the one-opticed mech had some project going on that had him going through prisoners at an alarming rate. Where there were offlined mechs, there were t-cogs fresh for the picking. You see, Tarn had an addiction to transforming. His addiction had him going through his original t-cog years ago in his youth. To continue, he had set up deals with mechs just so he could get a replacement and continue his 'hobby.'_

_"Ah, there you are, Shockwave. Am I intruding?" Tarn's baritone voice echoed around the room. Shockwave turned away from a table to turn to the visitor. It only took him a second to recognize the mech._

_"Interrupting, yes. Intruding, not at all. You're here for t-cogs, correct?" Shockwave asked, setting down a medical tool._

_"You know me so well, Shocky. I thought you might have a supply with all you've been up to lately." Tarn chuckled, glancing to see what he was working on. It was mech strapped down, his chassis stripped. He could not hear a spark pulse coming from him._

_"I will be with you in a second. This mech was not able to survive the process of my experimentation. I can't say I'm surprised." the scientist said, sounding greatly disappointed. Tarn walked forward to get a better look. The mech didn't look in too bad shape but he assumed it had went wrong when he had tried to replace an optic and ended up hitting a bad circuit. His team would have got a kick out of the torn apart mech._

_"Eh, I'm not too big into science but it looked like you were trying to improve him." Tarn said, leaning up against a wall as he waited for the scientist to finish._

_"Exactly, if my calculations are correct, I will be able to make a perfect seeker. They would be able to hunt, kill, and smell out reserves. Everything that Megatron needs for his plans. I just have to get it to work. So far I've only had one to survive the process but even she still has work. The child is feral." Shockwave muttered, but pride was evident in his tone. He just wanted her perfect._

_"Feral, you say? Sounds like Vos when I first found him. Where is the kid? I'd like to see her if she was strong enough to survive your experiments." Tarn chortled, looking around. Shockwave pointed to a room to the right._

_"She is there but I do not want her harmed, Tarn. Nightfury is my jewel that just needs a bit of polishing." the scientist warned, dissecting the mech to get a better understanding of why he off-lined. Tarn nodded as he walked in that direction. The little distraction would entertain him while he waited for Shockwave to finish up._

_The door was tightly locked but a scan of his optic was enough to open it. The DJD leader had full access to any Decepticon building he needed into. It came with the job. As the door opened, he could already hear a loud hissing coming from a corner of the room._

_"A little spitfire, eh? Why don't you come out so Tarn can get a look at you? Don't be afraid." he chortled, edging toward the source of the noise. Nightfury was balled up into the corner, knowing her exit was blocked as the door closed again. She was very young but Tarn could tell the experiments had caused her to grow exponentially for her age._

_"GO AWAY!" she screeched, lunging toward the mech as he advanced. The mech smirked behind his mask as he saw her yellow optics light up with rage. He knew that look of pure energon lust from anywhere. A strong servo smacked her to the ground. A sharp cry left Nightfury as her still sore wings scraped the floor. She was ready to lunge again but the soft sound of music entered her sharp audios. He...was playing music?_

_"Shhh, calm down. I'm a friend, little one. I just wanted to see what you look like~" he chortled, his voice reaching a certain pitch. The youngling clutched at her chest plating as her spark reacted in a way she did not wish. A whimper escaped her as she looked at this mech. She was afraid._

_"Away...go...away." she whispered, talons sinking into the ground._

_"Don't be that way. Come here now. I'll train you for Shockwave." he whispered, changing the pitch so drastically a cry escaped her. Nightfury was confused. Why was her spark reacting like this? It was like every pulse was trained on each of his words, like he was playing with her spark. She wanted to disobey, to rip him apart like she had done to those she had been put with before. But she was actually afraid of this mech._

_Against her will, she walked to him. Her figure was hunched and weary of any movement he made as she made her way to him. She wasn't just afraid, she was absolutely terrified from this mech. He was a terror that she had never experienced before._

_"Good girl, was that so hard?" he asked, letting her spark slow down to keep her calm. She flinched as her spark slowed but walked to the mech. A huge servo came down to stroke her helm, his thumb rubbing her receptor gently. His optics seemed to bore into her very spark and burn out the other side. A tremble shuddered through her frame as scooped her up and walked back out._

_"See? Harmless. She just needs to be trained properly." Tarn laughed, causing her spark to shudder. Nightfury whimpered in his hold, even longing for Shockwave to hold her._

_"Impressive, Tarn. Perhaps when she misbehaves, I can call upon you. But now I'm ready to replace your t-cog. Take a seat."_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The thought of Tarn and his team soon left Nightfury as both herself and Pixel settled into their new home. Sure some of the bots swerve still weary of them but by the time 3 earth years had passed, the base had grown calm.

Pixel loved working with her mentor again; he had comforted her after she told him about her first loss but soon her demeanour grew brighter as she continued to learn from him. Though unsure by the others, she was getting a little too good at throwing wrenches. Nightfury had noticed that despite picking up on Ratchet's tendencies and skills, she never threw wrenches when Optimus was in the room.

Pixel couldn't help staring at her commanding officer, despite being half his size - only coming above his waist - her old admiration of the mech through stories told by her former teammates has now changed to a young crush. Whenever he was around, she would always find herself blushing. Nightfury had told her numerous times to speak with Optimus regarding her feelings but each time Pixel refused for fear of rejection and embarrassment.

Bumblebee had also become close to Pixel. Since both were close to the same age - Bumblebee her senior - they were almost inseperable. At first both femmes, including Arcee, had thought Bumblebee had feeling for little Pixel but he had come to reveal he was more so lonely and wanted friends from his generation. Flattered and sympathising, she would hang with the gold scout when ever she was allowed a break by Ratchet.

Nightfury on the servo was getting along with the more warrior classed mechs; many a time she vented her need for a good fight with Bulkhead or Cliffjumper. More often than not, Ratchet would curse at her for continuously sending the 2 to the medbay. She paid him no heed though, going right on to fight the mechs - they continuously challenged her, it was their own arrogance if not thrill-seeking that returned them to sparing with her.

After a close confrontation with the cons resulting in Cliffjumper almost going offline, the base was graced with the presence of young human children. Pixel had become quite curious about the tiny flesh creatures she would spend hours surfing the Internet to learn all she could, but Nightfury would never forget the moment Pixel learnt what 'recreational sex' was among their indigenous hosts. Her face plates turned red each time she heard the term or related terms. Nightfury had found their music interesting enough, but the young female named Miko swore her off what human's called 'shriek metal' - her sensitive hearing couldn't take the pitch or tones.

Arcee was still no so trusting of their new arrivals, remembering Nightfury from when the pair had escaped Shockwave and fled to Earth. Cliffjumper had already forgiven and forgotten what occurred between them but Arcee - not so much so. Often enough, Arcee was the cause of Nightfury becoming agitated and visiting Pixel to calm down but no matter what, Arcee's tension mixed with being stuck at base was not good for her or Pixel. Now Seekers, Pixel approached her sister with a trembling chassis,

"Pixie? What's wrong?" She asked, standing from their little shared berth/nest when she saw how much Pixel was shaking, thinking the worse,

"Night I feel weird. I feel...over energise. No matter how busy I keep myself I always feel anxious," her voice trembled with her frame, but left no mystery for Nightfury. Smiling she pulled Pixel into a hug to attempt to calm her young sister,

"Now that you're a seeker Pixel, your body is slightly different to ground-base bots," Nightfury smiled as Pixel was slowly calming but her anxiety never left her optics, "Seekers are more...primitive in behaviour than grounders. Our bodies crave open spaces and wide skies to fly in. A grounded seeker is a volatile seeker,"

"But what about you?" Pixel asked, "You don't look anxious or jittery," she watched as Nightfury's expression dropped slightly,

"Shockwave didn't allow me out of my cage often," she explained, remembering such terrors pulled a deep growl from her throat, "I was locked in all the time, never allowed to fly even indoors, I slowly went insane from claustrophobia but soon I learned to ignore the pain and anxiety. Optimus is no Shockwave, I'm sure he'd allow us to go on a little flight, especially for health reasons," she smiled, seeing the happiness return to her sister's optics.

Pixel had practically flown from the room as Nightfury simply walked out. Coming into the main chamber, she smiled as she watched Pixel animatedly explain to Ratchet what she was feeling and begging Optimus to let herself and Nightfury out,

"Optimus, you can't be serious," Arcee quipped, "we may have not seen a lot of the Decepticons since they arrived but their would be the perfect chance for them to call Megatron here to base," she glared at Nightfury, flinching with she saw the taller femme's fangs inbred in warning and Pixel taking her servo to calm her,

"Pixel and Nightfury have proven themselves trustworthy these past few years and if their health is called into question from being confined for their safety as it were, then I am obliged to recant my orders and aid," Optimus explained, Nightfury noticed the tall mech look down at Pixel, a hidden smile grew as he saw Pixel blush. Nightfury had noticed Optimus seemed to reciprocate Pixel's feelings but whether it was his status or the present situation, he never acted on it. She may have to speak with him later.

But before Arcee could argue the point, Ratchet had opened a Ground Bridge,

"Doctor's orders. If coping them up in the base will deteriorate their health, then as chief medical officer it's my duty to remedy that," a knowing grin told the pair he was really doing it because he couldn't deny Pixel's request, like a father spoiling his child.

Happy at the prospect of open spaces, Pixel and Nightfury ran out of the ground bridge and transformed, zooming out of the bridge and into open air. The feeling of the breeze flying past them, the clean crips smells and sounds, they truly felt free. Transforming in mid air, the 2 practically giggled and played like 2 sparklings. The feeling was exhilarfalling free falling, sky dancing and chases, before long the femmes returned to earth and lie in a bed of native flora, their scents almost intoxicating,

But another scent wafted on the wind, a familiar smell.

"Night, do you smell Energon?" Pixel asked, looking around to pinpoint the scent,

"Yeah. And Decepticons," Nightfury hissed, standing to find their location. Pixel following close behind they came to find an open mine, vehicons trudging around mining the energon deposits from the native rocks, "We should call Optimus. We have to get out of here before they notice us," Nightfury hissed, quickly moving back until Pixel looked to her,

"But Nightfury, the others need more energon and so far they haven't found any plentiful caches," Pixel stated, looking back to the mine, "Maybe if we show them we wanna help, they'll be more relaxed around us,"

"It's only Arcee that has her circuits in a knot about us, the others have accepted us. Besides its too risky," Nightfury wasn't fearful of these drones finding them, it's if they report them to higher command, or if the DJD picks up their tracks,

"But their reserves are getting low, and it will show we are valuable members of the team," Pixel's experience with her last team was a harsh on, everyone pulled their weight and since she and her adopted sister came to Earth she had felt like they were a burden on the Earthbound team. Looking to Nightfury she could see and understand her aprehension but soon the older femme conceaded.

Nodding, the 2 femmes scouted out the sight, noting and picking out each con they could see. Again, Pixel wasn't the hunter but she took up her new role as Nightfury's spotter. She would watch Nightfury's back as the silent femme moved in for the kill. The first 3 mech fell easily, no one saw their demise as Nightfury hid them behind equipment and rocks but when most where in the open, she shot forward and slaughtered each and every vehicon in sight until none where left.

"Nightfury to base," Pixel ran down the incline straight to Nightfury, checking her for wounds she mightve sustained, "We got you guys a nice gift."

* * *

"WHAT!" Starscream shrieked, causing all of the vehicons on the bridge to flinch, "What do you mean the entire squad has been offlined? And HOW did the AUTOBOTS know of our operations?! To the get away with MY energon!" though vehicons were bred a dime a dozen and were essentially emotionless, Starscream's latest fit was certainly teaching them fear,

"We done know Commander Starscream. The moment we arrived for pickup, all we found was a stripped mine and offline shells, but as if they all dropped offline. There were no signs of a battle if the autobots were to blame," the drone explained again, watching carefully in case their aggravated leader decided to struck him, but instead Starscream tensed,

"No battle signs, all brutally murdered without effort, and no one is lucky enough to stumble on a decepticon operation," he mused, until it dawned on him. He face froze in shock at the news, but turned into a wicked smirk, "So it would seem our little seekers have found their way back home," turning to the vehicon, groaning as the drone flinched, "Get Soundwave to the bridge, we need to send a message to the DJD. I believe we just found their quarry."

* * *

It didn't take long for Soundwave to get in contact with the DJD as well as Megatron, who was presently on Cybertron chasing a lead on Iacon Arifacts as well as recovering more dark energon. The moment Tarn and his team stepped onto the Nemesis, many of the vehicons either ran to the deepest parts of the ship or feigned illness just to get out of the torturers' presence. Tesarus found it amusing terrorising the drones as the ran away, Vos had given chase a few times just to hear the scream, Helex and Kaon remained placid, watching their team mates gleefully bring fear and terror to the Nemesis, Tarn on the other hand had only one thing in mind besides reporting to Megatron. This quarry, the lovely seeker femmes Shockwave had created, was the oh unit grown obsession. He thoroughly enjoyed training young Nightfury, remembering the childlike terror and fear in her optics but soon her body grew to become appealing even to a mech who lived and breathed his missions. Now with a little sister in need of training, he would relish their time together again.

Stepping on to the bridge, every mech in the room besides Starscream and Soundwave tried to avoid any kind of contact with the contract killers. Again, Vos and Tesarus enjoyed making the drones flinch as they walked past. Even Starscream seemed to visibly shiver in the presence of these dark mechs, only Soundwave remained still.

"Greeting Starscream, I hear you have made quite the discovery," Tarn drawled, though not using his gift as he spoke, most in the room still shuddered from his baritone pitch,

"That's commander to you," Starscream hissed, flinching back when Helex loomed over him,

"Traitors don't get no respect from us," he rumbled, but pulled back when Tarn placed a servo on his shoulder,

"Now now, Helex. We can be civil here, remember who commands this proud decepticon vessel...even if it is left in the hands of a traitor," Starscream hissed and spluttered as Soundwave revealed the carnage left at their stripped mine, "Ah yes, this is Nightfury's handiwork, no doubt little Pixel was her spotter from the signs of presision kills. A Masterpiece," he purred, the sounds of a drone gagging and the loud crash pulled everyone to see the drone had dropped dead,

"Do keep that...talent of yours under control, Tarn. This ship can't run itself," Knockout drawled, stepping onto the bridge,

"Ah Knockout, I see your as pristine as the day you were protoformed. Good to see a competent medic in our proud ranks," Tarn smirked, if one could tell from behind his mask,

"You flatter me, but I know you only say such honeyed words if you need your T-cog replaced," Knockout smirked, ordering another glad vehicon to grab the now offline comrade, "I'll await your visit to the medbay" he waved before leaving, bowing to Megatron as he walked into the Bridge, returning from his mission with Dreadwing and his brother Skyquake. The moment he stepped inside, Tarn and his team dropped to one knee,

"Greetings my lord," Megatron smirked at the devotion Tarn and his team always showed to him,

"You could learn a thing or 2 of devotion from these fine mechs Starscream," Megatron hissed, looking over Soundwave's findings, "Tarn, you and your team may remain on my ship until you reclaim what is mine. Do try and contain yourself while here,"

"Of course my lord, whatever you wish. But should punishments need to be carried out, we are at your beck and call," Tarn glanced up at Starscream, again making the seeker flinch, promising if he were to step out of line, his aft would belong to the DJD,

"Your main focus is recovering the femmes...but I will consider it," Megatron smirked, dismissing the team.


	7. Chapter 7

**Transformers Belongs To Hasbro**

**Pixel is belongs to PixelTheLittlestFembot**

**Nightfury belongs to Autobot Nightfury**

**Chapter 7**

To say the Autobots were impressed would be an understatement. The reserves were filled more than they had been in years and the base had become very calm. There was no reason to go into harm's way now that they had a plentiful stash of energon. But it would not last forever and Optimus knew this. He was cautious to let the duo out again, yet he knew that they were capable of handling themselves.

Something was odd though. The two were very close to him, but the way Pixel looked at him made the leader wary. Her optics looked very much like his first love: Elita-1. His first mate had perished at Megatron's servo. He wanted to return the feelings but he feared that the young femme would succumb to the same fate.

Nightfury could see the dilemma in Optimus' optics as she rested against a wall next to the humans. The children were playing video games, Bumblebee and Pixel watching intently, as the adults talked among themselves. Nightfury had been watching too, when her optics had trailed to Optimus. He had looked serious as always but his optics rested on her sister.

A small frown graced her lips. Elita-1's death had been highly publicized by Megatron. Her final moments had shown on the feeds for months, made to weaken Optimus' resolve. She knew what was going through his helm.

"Optimus, could we have a word?" Optimus was startled as he felt Nightfury's presence. Even his keen senses had trouble hearing the seeker's approach.

"Of course, is something bothering you?" he asked, leading her away from the room so they could speak privately.

"No, but something is bothering you. She's not Elita, Prime. She has people that will protect her with their lives. Most importantly, she has us. You never knew Megatron would stoop as low as to kidnap your mate. We know what he is capable of now. Let yourself love. Life is too short not to let yourself. Primus knows that I would rather die than let harm come to her. You're not the only one that has lost a great love." Nightfury whispered, resting a servo on his arm. Optimus' optics widened at her words. How had she known?

"You are correct, Nightfury. But I can not put another life in danger. I promised when you two came here that you both would be under my protection. Pixel...is safer without my affections. As for you...you have lost someone?" Optimus asked, his interest peaked at who this femme could have possibly interacted with during her constrained upbringing. Nightfury could not help but laugh bitterly as she took a seat on some empty crates.

"Shockwave had others that he worked with to increase research. Eventually, a medic called Knock Out began to come around. He was quite the smooth talker, a real charmer. But I only had optics for his assistant. I always watched him from a distance, too afraid to approach anyone that worked with that crazy scientist. One day, the big lug tracked me down to see what kept watching him. He was surprised how deadly I was but had lost my moxie. It had not helped to have Tarn, the spark-whisperer himself, breaking me like what the humans call a horse. The mech...was gentle with me. One of the only people in my life that showed me kindness when the others had only hurt me. We became very...close. He put the fire back in my optics. But one day, he stopped coming around. I always assumed that he had died during the war. It was something I had to come to terms with or else it would eat away at me. If I find someone else, I would jump at the chance to be with them. The point is, Prime, what's the sense in winning the war if you can never find someone to spend it with? Pixel needs a strong mech to love her." Nightfury said, her optics taking on a teary glaze. In truth, she thought her mech had simply forgotten her. The pain only eased at assuming he had just perished.

Nightfury flinched a bit as Optimus wrapped an arm around her shoulders. It was not because she feared him, but because she was not use to the contact. Pixel was the only one that had ever really shown her that affection, besides her lost love.

Optimus could feel her cringe but did not move. It was a simple gesture but one that spoke volumes. They sat like that for a few moments until Ratchet's voice rang out.

"Optimus! A new source of energon as revealed itself on the scanner. We have no need for more energon right now but we can not allow it to be mined for Megatron's use." the medic hollered, the leader and seeker instantly heading his direction.

"Then we will head out immediately and see what can be done." Optimus responded.

"Not so easy. Fowler just called and said Megatron had been spotted very close to Jasper. You will need to handle him before anything." Ratchet explained, looking at the Autobot leader with tired optics. Pixel was quick to pop up next to her sister.

"Optimus will need the rest of the team by his side. It's not safe for him to go alone... Wait! Nightfury and I can handle the mine! I mean, Starscream is surely with Megatron and the others. The mine will only have drones and Nightfury can take them out, no problem!" Pixel giggled, clinging to her sister as she spoke. Nightfury smiled and nodded her agreement as she stroked Pixel's helm.

"They're nowhere near as quick as a normal bot. You guys worry about Megatron, we can handle the mine." Nightfury agreed. It would be a stroll in the park and the femmes still needed to keep out of Megatron's grasp. Luckily, to their knowledge, they were still unknown to the Decepticons.

"That may be the the best plan of action. Much better than letting Megatron see them right out. Their identity needs to be kept confidential until absolutely necessary." Ratchet agreed, his optics resting on Pixel. The two were like his daughters and he did not wish to see them perish at Megatron's servo. Optimus pondered for a moment before finally agreeing. It was the best plan.

* * *

"I don't think Optimus likes me very much." Pixel finally spoke, breaking the silence they had held as they flew to their destination. They had needed the time to stretch out their wings.

"Don't say that, sweety. I know for a fact that he cares very deeply for you. Some mechs are just too afraid to show it during war times. It's very dangerous for any sign of love to be shown because it can be used against them. But something will change eventually." Nightfury assured her young charge. Her words finally brought a smile to Pixel's worried features. Her older sister had never led her wrong before.

"Okay, I bet you're right! Maybe he'll come around when things calm down. I really hope so...I'd be spark broken..." Pixel mumbled, her optics watching the scenery fly by. Nightfury could see the mine coming into sight. It was very hidden but not for her optics. It was easy to see the opening. Carefully, both landed in the bushes nearby. It was always best to make sure the close was clear.

"Pixie, what are you smelling? I smell vehicons inside but it's really strong." Nightfury asked, taking a deep whiff of the surrounding area. Pixel stuck her nose a bit farther out to smell. Her servos instantly came up to cover her nose.

"It smells awful!" she whimpered, trying to block out the smell.

"Agreed, it does smell terrible. But it may be that they hit a raw energon vein that is really strong. Either way, we will remain vigilant. Just watch out for me, okay?" Nightfury ordered, inching toward the entrance. Pixel was quick at her back as they made their way closer.

"So the pretty birds finally made their way here, huh? Took you long enough." a deep voice laughed behind the femmes. Both of their optics went wider as they finally sensed two presences behind them. Nightfury instantly jerked Pixel behind herself as two huge mechs made themselves shown. A shudder went down Nightfury's spine as she recognized the awful mechs: Tesarus and Helix.

Pixel clung close to Nightfury's back as she felt her sister's instant terror. Who were these mechs? Why was she so afraid? One had what looked like a smelter in his chest while the other had some sort of grinder in his own chest. Both looked equally as terrifying.

"Been a long time since we saw you, Nightfury. You always were Tarn's favorite pet. Good thing we're here to bring you back." Tesarus, the one with the grinder, snickered as he came forward a bit. Helix smirked as he looked them up and down.

"And she even has a new little friend to bring home too. Tarn always loves the pretty ones. Maybe Megatron will allow us to play with them since they caused him so much trouble and broke the rules." Helix grunted, starting to advance as well.

The femmes were quick to back up from their advance, only pushing them closer to the opening of the mine. Pixel had never seen Nightfury like this except when the Decepticon Justice Division was mentioned. But could these mechs possibly be them?

"N-Night?! Who are they?" Pixel whimpered, begging her sister to respond. The blatant terror in Nightfury's optics answered her question. The older was a by no means a coward...but these mechs. They were monsters. The very thought of their servos on her charge made her visibly shudder once more.

"Aw, the little one doesn't know who we are, Helix. I thought we were more well-known than that. But I think Tarn would be the best one to fill you in, sweetspark. Or maybe you should ask his little playtoy all about us." Tesarus laughed heartily.

That was it. Nightfury did not have a choice. These mechs were going to rip them limb from limb and do the unspeakable to them. They were already pushed a few feet in the mine's mouth and she knew there was only one place to go but back. The huge mechs laughed as Nightfury protectively scooped up Pixel and dashed further into the mine.

The further she ran, the sooner she started to realize the mistake she had made. Fresh energon was splashed across the room and against the walls. It was as if someone had slaughtered a hundred drones and poured their life energy all over the place. With a gulp, she realized that was exactly the case. It had all been a trap to seal them into their doom. Everything began to fall into place. The energon had shorted out their sense of smell so that they could not know how many other bots were here. Then Tesarus and Helix had come from behind to herd them into the only place out. Now they were trapped in this mine that only went into one straight direction: forward.

"Pixel...I'm not sure how we're going to make it out of here this time. I will fight until my last breath, but I want you to do anything to get out of here unharmed. These mechs are merciless to any that stand in their way or their Master's." Nightfury whispered, holding Pixel closer than ever. Tears filled Pixel's optics but they did not spill over. She did not fear death when she knew that Nightfury would be there for her through it. Though she wished that her guardian was no where near this place.

"Already saying final good byes? But I haven't even began monologuing yet." a deep voice rumbled, his voice echoing across the hall way. Pixel felt Nightfury's grip tighten as the mech showed himself, a much smaller mech followed at his side.

"Tarn..." Nightfury whispered, her spark racing faster than it had in years.

"I'm touched that you still remember my name, love~. You always have brought so much pleasure into my life." the large mech purred, his masked-helm tilting to observe her fine chassis. It was amazing to him how it only grew more lovely with time.

"Burn in the pit!" Nightfury spat disdainfully, her glare piercing. But on the inside, she felt as weak as a newborn turbofox kit.

"No need for such cruel words. You'll wound me. Ah, but I see you brought your new sister along with you as well. Pixel is her name, if I am correct. A pleasure to meet you." Tarn chortled, going into a mocking bow. Pixel nuzzled closer into Nightfury's chassis and hid her face.

"Tarn, this is between us and you know it. She was only following my orders like she was ordered by Megatron to do. I am at fault for all of this." Nightfury argued, fighting to keep her charge alive in this awful place.

"Yes, but she was quite aware of where her true loyalties should have been. This is punishable by death in my optics. But Megatron does not wish either of you dead and I can say I'm pretty happy about that. I wouldn't want anything happening to my pretty little bird." Tarn chortled, coming forward. Nightfury knew better than to squirm away from his advance. His servo came up to cup her cheek almost lovingly. She could feel his optics searching her face as his digits gently stroked the growing warm metal.

"Please..." she whispered, memories flooding back of their time together. The mech had not been gentle in training her. Pixel uttered a faint whimper.

"Please, what? I've heard that word so many times in my life that I'm never sure what they're actually begging for. Are you asking me not to kill you, hurt you, or simply for me not to touch you? Or perhaps it is your little friend that you fear so much for." Tarn purred, his servo coming down to stroke along Nightfury's chest plating until it contacted with Pixel's helm. He could feel her shudder as his digits played along the smooth metal. Instinct to keep her charge safe caused her to slap the servo away. Tarn stared at his servo with amusement.

"You were always so protective of anything you got a hold of. I can't wait to see how protective you'll be if we were to have our own sparklings. Now why don't you put her down so we can put some cuffs on those pretty wrists of yours." he smirked, pulling a two sets of stasis cuffs from his belt compartment. Nightfury gritted her dentals but begrudgingly obliged his command. Gently, she allowed Pixel to her peds. The younger femme was nervous as she finally turned to look Tarn in the optic. His optics were like the pit themselves.

The smaller one, Vos, spoke in chatters and clicks that neither of the femmes recognized. He seemed to be speaking to Tarn about something but Nightfury could see the way that he was staring at Pixel. Tarn looked as if he was listening quite intently until he finally laughed.

"Yes, Vos. They are both very lovely to the optics. Perhaps Megatron will allow us time with the two as a proper punishment for their crime. I see how you watch the little one. You two would have quite a bit of _fun _together. Personally, she is a little too fragile for my taste. Nightfury can withstand my sort of punishment. Whisperings into the very spark and a passion filled night can certainly leave a femme quite dented, but not my little bird. She's quite the fighter, in and out of bed, I'm sure." Tarn laughed heartily, watching Vos click his digits together gleefully.

Something seemed to go off in Nightfury. If she was going to die or wish for death, it was going to be on her terms. She couldn't just allow Pixel and herself to be toys to please these horrendous mechs and serve Megatron. Nightfury finally snapped and she pounced on the distracted Tarn.

Both fell to the ground with a large thump. Claws tried desperately to pierce his armor but Tarn knew her much too well; he had trained her. He managed to keep her at far enough distance to force the femme on her back. Nightfury hissed as his weight pressed against her and she felt her hips forced down by him beginning to roll on top of her. She struggled desperately but Tarn had won the upper hand. He sat with her under him, straddling her hips and her wrists held down by his own servos. Nightfury turned her helm away as he smirked down at her, his groin plating forced roughly against her own.

"Ah, starting the foreplay so soon? You are a feisty thing, aren't you? But why don't we save it until we're back in the warmth of my berth." he chortled, dipping his helm down so close that she could feel his vented air fan warmly against her chest platings.

"Get...slagged..." she whispered, wincing a bit at the friction of his intimate touch. Pixel went to help her guardian but Vos was swift to shove her against the wall. She squeaked as she felt his frame pressed roughly against her. He clicked quickly in his language as he nuzzled into her delicate neck.

"...F..filr...fra..gile..." he whirled, his words having trouble forming together.

"Not now, Vos. Megatron will get impatient if we wait too long. Put the cuffs on her and we'll take our leave." Tarn ordered, forcing Nightfury to her peds so that he could cuff her. Once that was done, he threw the other pair to Vos, who quickly did as he was told.

Nightfury and Pixel exchanged a look as Tarn called for Kaon to send a ground bridge back to the ship. What would happen to them now? What horrible fate awaited them?


End file.
